The Twelfth Squad
by kendalll-chan
Summary: His Past Does Not Define Him. Her Strength Is An Illusion. His Innocence Is Not Ignorance. His Calm Hides A Storm. This will be known as part of our legacy. That has lead us to what we are so far. But in this world of shadows it began in light. And maybe in the end there is some light. This is where our story began. So listen up. OCXOC Taking OC requests as supporting characters :)
1. Prologue

The Shattered Team

Prologue.

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Kishi and I, we don't talk. Or know each other, really. I just take liberties with his characters. _Many, many_ liberties.

* * *

It was raining, the sky was layered with ominous dark clouds and the wind chilled the air to a freezing temperature. The dull throb pounded in the ears of the silent Shinobi, as thunder interrupted the pitter-patter of the rainstorm. The Shinobi sat there, watching out the window as raindrops dripped from the rusty red moped motorcycle outside, like tears.

Lightning silently illuminated the glum dusty room and flickered across a hidden leaf headband resting contently next to a framed picture of Squad 12 and an orange scented candle. When thunder once again rumbled across the clouds outside the window of the house, the resident had almost missed the visitor who had silently slipped in. The tips of the visitor's right hand glided over the bloodied silver headband giving a heavy sigh.

"How have you been?" The visitor mumbled, voice cracking from holding in tears.

The ache in the tired Shinobi's head seemed to have grown great with the visitor's presence, the shinobi silently nodded 'No.'

"A Shinobi cannot be distracted by the loss of a comrade, I have learned from my h-."

"Don't." The visitor cutted in, tightening their fist while the heated silence set in again.

"You can't just push away your problems like this! Comrade? You treated them like your best friend!" The visitor screamed while darting a Kunei through the vase of flowers on the kitchen table, which pinned a poppy flower to the wall.

The Shinobi turned around to face the Visitor who shook quietly while their tears stained the carpet. The feeling of regret and what-ifs were always predominant and growing these days.

The Shinobi glanced outside the window and then at the pinned wilted flower, "It was raining like this."

The Visitor sniffled into their sleeve in response.

"The day our story began."

* * *

_**That is the prologue of my first and new Naruto novella! As you may have been confused, I did not include the names of the people having dialogue, that if for you to find out my friend! Also the other small things in this Prologue will make sense, just added them to spice up this chapter. And yes the book cover is artwork done by me :3 and you will soon get to now who those characters are in next chapter! Chapters will be posted every Tuesday and Thursday if not sooner. Please Fav, Comment, and Subscribe!**_


	2. The Boy Made Of Rain

The Shattered Team

Chapter One: The Boy Made Of Rain

* * *

-Kazu-

The huge building in Konohagakure was located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. It's shadow loomed over the many rambunctious twelve year olds who splashed outside in the rain with muddy sandals and loud voices. All anticipating the coming hour, to finally be realized as true 'Shinobi'.

That is, all except one.

It was yet another gloomy morning when Kazu Minami found himself sluggishly dragging himself to the Academy. To be more exact, Genin Orientation. Maybe if he was lucky he would find himself in a failing squad and be able to return to the safety of the Konohagakure Academy.

The front of the Academy was now deserted and Kazu stared longingly at the swing under the large oak tree, how much he needed just another year to play with his friends on those warm radiant day.

"Kazu? What are you doing out here?" A light voice asked, breaking the silence of the falling rain. Kazu spun around to face his closest friend huddled under a light green umbrella 'Yue Nakamura' . She bit her lip, while her stormy green eyes expressed confusion.

"You better hurry over here, we're already late, and look at your hair." She gasped pointing up to the boy's spiky droopy hair. Kazu reached up towards his spiky burgundy mop of hair that was soaked down into sloppy dreads. Kazu nodded sloshing over through shallow puddles, under the umbrella and began finger combings through the knots.

Yue smiled warmly "We made it Kazu, you're going to be a great Shinobi!" Yue then handed Kazu the umbrella, he realized he was finally same height at her, Something he didn't notice till that moment, how much they had changed over the years. Yue had always been taller than Kazu and worn her pretty brown hair in a bob, now her hair was a little longer, and she kept it up, only letting some pieces to frame her face.

Kazu turned a light hue of pink, "T-Thanks Yue-chan, you too, I hope Iruka Sensei assigned us the same squad."

Yue nodded as she pushed on the heavy auburn door.

It won't be long before Kazu would be separated from his friends and forced into some squad with strangers that would us him as live bait for the enemies on missions. The delightful days at the Academy were suddenly over, which meant no more cloud-watching and no more time for playing.

Yue crossed the room to sit with her friend Eira, so Kazu made his way to the back row to the only seat left. Nesting himself in between the pervy Hyuuga boy who was using his byakugan to peak at girls, and the other boy on his left reeked like the school trashcans…

"Alright students!" Iruka Sensei announced as he filed in the door with a handful of colorful files, academy students suddenly halted in their activities and turned to face their middle-aged Sensei with cold expressions.

"Aha.. You guys sure take your placement seriously." Iruka chuckled meekly while raising a hand to rub his neck.

"Well, let's get straight to it, shall we?'"

"First off, I'm sure everyone is aware that each graduate will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." Iruka said. Some students nodded in agreement, while Kazu scanned the room to find the worst possible trio he might end up with.

"We've arranged the groups, such that overall abilities are equivalent."

"Anyway, now for the fun part, I will now announce the groups, after your group is called you will be dismissed for lunch and to meet your Sensei." The whole classroom seemed to have gone even more silence if that was even possible while Iruka began calling names...

Kazu nervously rubbed his temples, which probably wasn't a good idea because he had freshly painted a black rectangular mark on each cheek that morning,

"Group 10… Ikwazai, Eria. Murakabi, Jiro. Nishimura , Shinji." Kazu sighed with relief as the smelly kid or 'Shinji' who sat next to him stood up, and made his way to the front of the class where he was joined by that really bossy girl 'Eria' who liked to play with puppets or her friends she could manipulate them both very easily, and 'Jiro' the guy who got in trouble for burning down the boy's restrooms..twice. Some call him a pyromaniac and his left eyebrow was burnt off leaving a nasty big red scar.

"Group 11… Inuzuka, Akemi. Hyuuga, Takao. Kurama , Ryota." The Hyuuga boy next to Kazu groaned something about being stuck with the only girl who smelled like a dog before joining his team. It was true though, 'Akemi' was the girl who rolled around in the mud with all the boys and had an equally as dirty puppy named 'Domaru' and Ryota he had heard had a very strict family rule about training hard, and a lot of girls found him cute.

"Group 12… Nakamura, Yue. and Minami, Kazu." Kazu gland over to Yue, who seemed mildly disappointed and curious about why there were to be only two of them. There still was a handful of students in the room, all interested in the major typo.

"Eehh? Iruka Sensei! You said three man squads." Kazu asked.

"Hai, you're other teammate is outside with your Sensei."

"Hn." Yue nodded. She turned back to face Kazu, who nodded and hurried after her into the deserted hall.

"Maybe they're outside." Kazu suggested.

"Ya." Yue agreed, as Kazu lead them outside.

Kazu pushed his way through the large doors, when a puddle of water appeared underneath his feet appeared causing him to fall forward.

"Kazu!" Yue gasped.

Kazu wiped away the dirt from his mouth and nose with a sniffle while a large rugged hand offered him help up. Kazu took it, letting his eyes adjust to the man who helped him.

He was insanely tall and had a thin build, with long spring green hair, and his headband worn in its usual fashion; on his forehead which a few bangs lightly fell over. He wore the regular Jounin uniform with an exception of a long red scarf and a billowing flower like symbol on the back of the jacket, his warm brown eyes smiled at the genin and caused deep lines on the sides of his nose to form.

The older Shinobi smiled helping the boy to a seat on the long bench in front the oak tree. "Hayato apologize to your teammate you knew it was him too, didn't you?" The Shinbobi scolded to no one in particular.

"Wait…Does that make you…?" Kazu hiccuped.

"Im Ryoichi Sarutobi-"

"Oi! You're the son of Konohamaru and Moegi-sama!" Yue added admiringly, remembering how Moegi-sama liked to stop by at her family's flower shop.

Ryoichi nodded with a smile, "I am your Sensei. Kazu. Yue. Meet Hayato." Ryoichi explained gesturing to a puddle of water at the base of the bench.

Kazu gave Yue a very worried look, Yue nodded in agreement. "Eh Sensei, there is nothing there." Yue sighed.

"How rude. I thought you might be more hospitable to your new teammate.…" A cold voice started.

Kazu scanned his surrounding to find where the words were coming from, his eyes caught on the puddle of water which began to ripple upward. The water then solidified into a boy that sat himself on the bench.

He sat with his left foot resting on his right knee, his arms crossed , and a very content smirk on his face. Kazu was speechless, while Ryoichi grinned.

"I'm Hayato Hozuki. _Third_ coming of the demon. Pleasure." The boy smirked.

Kazu stared at the boy startled at what he had just been and had now become; A handsome boy with a fair complexion, healthy light powdery colored messy hair that fell into violet sapphire eyes. From the corner of his eye he could see Yue's bright pink face as she swayed with confusion.

"Hayato is new to Konohagakure, due to his clan title and the current unstable environment in the Land of Water, for his safety he will be joining us." Ryoichi explained while Hayato nodded in agreement.

Ryoichi clapped his huge hands together, "Now that we've all gotten to meet, let's go get aquatinted." He smiled.

"Shouldn't we be taking an exam like the other teams?" Hayato looked up asking flatly.

Ryoichi chuckled as he stood up from the bench tossing, "Maybe later. I'm hungry! Follow me."

Yue turned to Kazu giving him a startled look, Kazu glanced at Hayato who was already following behind sensei.

"Hayato, why do you have a water bottle strapped to your arm?" Yue asked as she caught up to the boy.

"Anyone who is from the Hozuki clan, is a user of 'Suika No Jutsu' a secret technique of the clan. Even though it allows us to liquify our bodies at will, we must stay hydrated and in a moist envirmonent, or suffer the consequence." Hayato shrugged.

"Alright hop on!" Ryoichi grinned as he presented a rusty red moped with a grand gesture.

"Sensei…isn't a bit small?" Kazu asked.

Ryoichi answered by giving his new trio a demanding very…..very… sinister and dark look while his green hair flew around him in the background like striking vipers.

Kazu shivered and glanced at Yue and Hayato who also looked taken aback at their sensei's dark side.

"H-Hai!"

Ryoichi perked up, giving the students a cheeky smile. "That's the spirit!"

Yue being most lithe, sat on Sensei's lap holding a white umbrella over the two, Kazu sat behind Sensei clawing at his back because he felt as though he might fly off. While Hayato sat with his back to Kazu, sipping through his water bottle for the majority of the ride.

For some odd reason Kazu had a feeling this team was going to be a very...very interesting combination.

* * *

_**Well there is chapter one! Please leave a comment, subscribe and favorite, including guest readers! Don't be shy! :) And now you know who the characters are on the cover , yaaaay! Also chapters will be posted every tuesday and thursday! If not sooner :D**_

_**If you want to see more OC Artwork of Hayato, Yue and Kazu check out my account on deviant art -**_

_**Kendall-chan **_


	3. The Lunch Outing

The Shattered Team

Chapter Two : The Lunch Outing

* * *

-Ryoichi-

Ryoichi parked the red moped before joining his new trio inside, at first he thought about taking them to Ichiraku's but weather was much too unpleasant, so instead he decided to take them for BBQ.

"So . . . how are you guys today?" Ryoichi asked, as he plopped down on a cushion on the opposite of his genin trio.

All three sat with flat expressions, Ryoichi noted how Yue was blowing a strand of hair out of her face repeatedly while staring at the menu, Kazu was wincing at the thunder and lightning outside, and Hayato was stirring his drink while reading the scratched in messages on the wooden table.

"Uh, fine I guess," Yue answered glancing up at her sensei.

"Sorry for asking, sensei," Kazu began, "but why are we eating? Hayato is right we're supposed to take a test to prove our ability to work together as a team?" He complained.

Ryoichi raised his eyebrows and looked at each of the kids in turn, noticing that they were expecting the same thing. "You're smarter than you look. Most people don't know there is another test after the genin test."

"Well, it's not too hard to figure out." Hayato folded his arms.

"There were always a fair amount of older kids who come back to the school in Kirigakure, and there are only nine rookies who pass each year. An idiot could figure that out." He smirked arrogantly.

Ryoichi twitched, his plan was going to be discovered if he didn't take action, "The reason I brought you three here is for us to get to know each other a little better before we take the test! We're going to be a team so I want to get to know you. Personnel files can only tell so much."

"Sounds like you already think we can pass," Kazu said meekly.

Hayato sighed, "Is your test that easy? I thought it was supposed to be a challenge, I bet it would have been much better back at Kirigakure..."

Ryoichi smiled back. "Oh, it's a challenge all right. I just have a lot of faith that you can pass."

"Really?" Yue stared at the man with renewed fascination. "How can you have so much faith in us?"

The man paused, "Can't a leader believe in his subordinates?" The three genin glanced at each other in amazement. Perhaps their sensei wasn't so bad after all.

"Now." Ryoichi placed down his drink, this would be the time for him to gather information to use on them during the test.

"We're each gonna give some background about ourselves, likes, dislikes, why you wanted to beome a ninja, uh, fears…" Ryoichi turned to Kazu.

"How about you first?" Ryoichi smiled pointing his straw at Kazu.

"Oh! Uh . . . " Kazu fiddled with his thumbs uncomfortably.

"My name is Kazu Minami and I like to talk a lot! I also like to be with my friends and i've known Yue for a really long time and consider her my closest friend!" Kazu smiled at the girl, Yue grinned.

"Alright continue." Ryoichi said.

"I don't like people who are super self-righteous! Or fighting, and rainy days. I fear hurting someone and mistakes and my parents only made me join the academy because they think it will help me toughen up and plus they say I talk too much."

Ryoichi nodded, "Good, Yue your turn."

"My name is Yue Nakamura, and I like to paint and sketch, go to the hot springs with friends, oh! and do those crossword puzzles in the newspaper!" She giggled.

"What I don't like is when someone insults my friends or makes them cry or when someone is overly arrogant."

Yue raised a thoughtful finger to her chin, " I'm scared of, being alone or not being able to protect my friends." She gave a small sad glance at Kazu which only Ryoichi caught.

"Another thing I don't like is when people judge you without getting to know you first and as for why I want to be a kunoichi, I want to be able to protect everyone i care about."

Ryoichi grunted, and turned his attention to Hayato who was still looking at Yue, "Hayato, your turn."

"Again, I am Hayato Hozuki" the silver-haired boy sighed.

"I like to swim when I'm not training, and I am the youngest heir of the Hozuki clan," Hayato glanced at his hand then let it seep through the glass, his hand solifyied when through the glass.

"I dislike weak-willed people and any others I feel are below me and I don't really know what I fear." Ryoichi noticed Yue's expression harden.

"The only reason I am here is because I have to be relocated but thats okay because I will fulfill my role of a shinobi here so I will be able to become a skilled swordsman when I'm older ."

They balance out quiet well, Ryoichi observed. Hayato was very arrogant, critical , subtle, yet talented, poised and diplomatic.

Kazu was loud, timid, emotional and very thoughtful, while Yue was the sweet, witty, over protective , and curious balance the group needed.

They reminded him of when his father introduced him to the disciples of the legendary sannin. Ryoichi hoped they would act a little more grown-up than that trio- or sorry, team seven .

His thoughts were interrupted as he realized all three genin we're ordering,"And for you?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have an order of Yakatori, and before any thing else…." Ryoichi smiled deviously at the genin before making three swift hand signs.

"Oh no." Yue whispered, catching on to what was happening.

"It was a set up."

"Narakumi no Jutsu! Other wise known as the Hell Viewing Technique!" Ryoichi stated.

All simultaneously the genin went silent, slowly each set of eyes dilated before the small eye lids fluttered close.

"Ah- uh, are they alright sir?" The Waiter asked nervously while twirling his pen, Ryoichi took a sip of his tea before answering with ease.

"Oh! Of course, they should overcome this Genjutsu by the time the food comes, it tests their will power and emotional endurance that is essential to a shinobi, if they can not … " Ryoichi gathered the menus and handed them back to the Waiter with an innocent smile.

"They fail."

* * *

_**Well there is chapter two! Please leave a comment, subscribe and favorite, including guest readers! Don't be shy! :) And I've also been getting comments about the 'ships' already, and about who should end up with who yadayadayada -_- haha! Also chapters will be posted every tuesday and thursday! If not sooner :D**_

_**If you want to see more OC Artwork of Hayato, Yue and Kazu along the other characters check out my account on deviant art -**_

_**Kendall-chan**_


	4. The Will To Wake Up

Shattered Team

Chapter Three: The Will to Wake Up

* * *

-Hayato-

The new genin's eyes fluttered open again, and he was able to take in his surroundings; clear blue skies and the Hozuki compound. It seemed he was transported back into distressed Kirigakure.

"Impossible…" Hayato muttered, he took in his surroundings of the distressed burning village, but none of it seemed to faze him.

His attention snapped when he heard the sound of rattling thunder...but the sky was clear. Thats when Hayato caught onto the faulty Genjutsu that could not find his blind spot.

"I see the game your playing." Hayato nodded haughtily as he clasped his hands together, his Sensei's exam was _clever _yet ineffective. He quickly tried a dispelling technique.

The color and scenery around him drained into blackness, and his eyes once again fluttered open to face a bored Sensei sitting across from him tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wooden table. Ryoichi looked up shooting the boy a small grin.

"That was extremely…interesting." Ryoichi said airily will pulling his green mane back into a ponytail.

"So that was your test…. to find our weakness? To see how much we could tolerate? How much emotional connections restrained us?" Hayato asked, glancing over to the other two who were slumped over on to the table.

"All of which, you have very little, you're a _very_ interesting one, Hayato." Ryoichi chuckled.

"_But_.." Ryoichi paused to look the genin in the eyes.

"It's not healthy to not have any emotional bonds, you'll have very little drive or perseverance in a life or death situation to fight on." Hayato let his glaze slip over to Kazu and Yue, Kazu, who was shifting fidgeting slightly in his sleep.

"Oh one last thing, you pass." Ryoichi winked.

* * *

-Kazu-

Kazu gasped for air as he sat up from a startling dream, taking in his surroundings he smiled realizing he was laying under the shady oak tree in front of the academy, however it seemed extremely late as he could hear the soft humming of crickets in the muggy evening.

"I wonder how long i was asleep for?" Kazu yawned, flopping back down into the grass.

Suddenly he felt a warm droplet of liquid hit his forehead. Kazu flinched before reaching up to swat away the water, however when his hand contact with the liquid, it was not water. It was much to thick and warm.

Kazu shakily lifted his hand to exam it, as he expected it was covered in a dark foul smelling blood. Kazu couldn't help but begin to tear up, when he heard a malicious laugh. The shadowed figured stepped from behind the Oak Tree holding a bloodied kunei knife.

"STOP!" Kazu screamed, as he pushed himself away from the figure.

"Its already done.." The man responded airily, directing the kunei knife to the dead limp bodies pinned to the oak trees. Kazu choked up in the sight of his beloved ones, including Yue hanging mangled in pieces on the bloodied oak tree above him.

"No…" Kazu whispered getting up.

"NO!" Kazu ran toward the figure, channeling his chakra to his fist. When his bone crushing attack hit the stranger, the world around him seemed to shatter.

Once again Kazu sat up, panting heavily as he was greeted with the stares of his Sensei pouring tea and Hayato next to him who calmly returned his gaze to their Sensei.

"You may not see it yet Kazu, but you have potential."

Kazu sniffed as he rubbed his watery eyes, trying to forget the horrible Genjutsu nightmare that had occurred moments ago.

Ryoichi chuckled "Kazu?"

Kazu sniffed.

"You pass."

Kazu blinked in response, trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh." Kazu said, finally putting the pieces of the current situation together.

"And just in time, our food will be here any minute." Ryoichi glanced at Yue who still layer slumped over on the table and to Kazu's right. Ryoich made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Such a shame, if she doesn't wake up by the time the food comes she'll be sent back to the academy…She would had have made a fine kunoichi…" Ryoichi glanced at the two genin with a mischievous smile before looking away to see if the food was coming.

Kazu looked over nervously at Hayato who was quietly glancing out the window, while Sensei Ryoichi had his back turned for a suspiciously long waited….Nope. Yue wasn't going to wake up and Sensei still faced away from the trio, was this part of the test?

Gingerly, Kazu lightly tapped Hayato's shoulder, the boy looked up with his expressionless apathetic face. Kazu mouthed the words…'Help. Her.'

The red haired boy watched as Hayato let the idea sink in before nodding lightly. Hayato leaned quietly past Kazu's lap with his hand in a Dispelling position.

"Genjutsu Release!" Hayato whispered, Yue jerked violently before sitting upright, the whole scene not going unnoticed by their Sensei.

"Helping your teammate cheat on an exam?" Ryoichi said darkly.

Hayato and Kazu's gazes went to their lap. "Im sorry Sensei." A heavy silence hung in the air, besides Yue's panting.

"Sir, your order of Miso, Yakatori, and two bento boxes." The Waiter stated nervously, looking over the silent table.

"Thank you and we'll take the bill now." Ryoichi smiled.

"Hai." The waiter nodded before briskly walking away.

Yue was the one to break the silence, "Oh thank god it was just a dream." She croaked rapping her arms around Kazu, the boy noted that she lightly coated in sweat. Kazu flushed pink and fist pumped in victory.

Hayato glared at them enviously wondering if that what it meant to have a emotional bond, while Ryoichi nodded approvingly.

"Yue." Yue looked up at Ryoichi who was munching on his Yakatori.

"You're very soft hearted, but… I'll pass you." Ryoichi nodded, as he thought over his decision. Yue sighed with relief giving the Sensei a light nod.

Ryoichi continued, "Also, after reading Personnel files on you three, I figured I might get you each something." Ryoichi reached into his bag pulling out a long blue box for Hayato.

Hayato's thin lips curled a bit upward as he thanked his sensei for the item.

Hayato carefully slid the top off, to reveal the box's insides which held a beautifully crafted 'Tanto' _( Tanto: Short Sword). _"Arigato." Hayato thanked, bowing his head to his Sensei.

Ryoichi handed Kazu a small green bag, Kazu smiled and carefully removed the rapping paper to reveal a a khaki colored pouch filled with supplies.

"And last but not least, Yue." Ryoichi placed a white and green paper scroll in front of the girl. Yue blinked surprised before examining the contents.

"Iruka Sensei told me you are fascinated by Fuinjutsu."

"Thank you!" Yue grinned before getting up to give her Sensei a hug. Ryoichi grinned mischievously at the two other boys before pulling them into the group hug.

"Alright Team Ryoichi, training begins 7:00 am tomorrow morning, _don't be late_!

* * *

_**Favorite,Review, Follow, give thought on the chapter, ect.! Sorry for any confusion in the beginning of the story! Also thanks to any follows and favs so far!**_

_**-kendalll-chan**_


	5. The Wildflower

The Shattered Team

Chapter Four: The Wildflower

* * *

-Yue-

(Present)

Hayato looked up while still holding his bloodied nose. He shifted his stance to face the boy who had just punched him, Kazu pulled out three shuriken from his pouch.

"Fight. Me." Kazu requested again.

"Fine then."

Ryoichi watched silently as Hayato agreed to spar his eager red-headed teammate , which was out of character for the normally timid boy.

Hayato rushed forward, striking outward fast and furious with his Tanto. Kazu caught the rapid movements and he ducked, avoiding the strikes by a few millimeters. He then hesitated before he threw a shuriken.

The Hozuki pulled back and deflected the shuriken with his Tanto, before swiping out swiftly to back Kazu up towards the edge of the meadow towards the thick forest.

Kazu yelped as he fell backwards on a tree root, but quickly regained his balance, landing on his feet, slightly winded. Despite dodging Hayato's attacks the Hozuki held the advantage.

Hayato then reached for the scroll attached to his calve, using a generic sealing technique he summoned an assortment of Kunei and shuriken.

Hayato's eyes narrowed. As he started darting the Kunei and shuriken with such accuracy and so rapidly that Kazu didn't have time to block them, luckily Hayato aimed them so they only pinned the boy down by his green shirt to the nearby tree.

"What- does - she see in you- that I don't- " Hayato panted trailing off, as he sauntered over to the tearing up boy. Kunei still in hand. As he darted it next to his temple, scratching his cheek ever so slightly.

"W-what?" Kazu wimpered, blinking as he felt another wave of pain sweep over himself.

Hayato raised an intolerant eyebrow. "I said-"

"Both of you stop it!" Yue growled dropping the water bottles. She jogged over to Kazu and pulled out the kunei that pinned down the poor boy. Lord help her, she had left them to spar for ten minutes while she offered to fill up their water bottles!

"What has gotten into you two?" She gasped as her eyes trailed to her green-haired Sensei sitting with his back turned in the part of the meadow dense with wildflowers.

"SENSEI!" Yue yelled as she threw one of the kunei knife at her Sensei who was happily braiding flower chains. He looked up from his arts and crafts party with puppy dog eyes and lips in a pouts.

"I swear I can't l leave any of you alone." Yue sighed rubbing her temples.

Ryoichi grinned as he sauntered over and placed the flower chain on her head, before blinking over at the too boys.

"Oh good! You two are done! Now we can set out on our mission!" Ryiochi clapped his hands together, before swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Yue rolled her eyes and turned back to her sniffly friend, taking the corner of her apron she wiped away some of the blood on his cheek, "What happened earlier?"

Kazu flushed, as his eyes darted away. Yue wondered, it had started like a typical day...

* * *

-Yue-

(Earlier)

Yue yawned, she lazily waved to her father as she left their small flower shop located in the heart of Konohagukure. It was a seemingly ordinary morning, as Yue began her routine route to Team 12's training grounds. They had been training every day for three weeks, taking on simple D-rank missions twice a week, but today would be different, they were tasked to deliever scrolls, on a two to three day mission. But like everyday, it started with their normal routine.

First she would pass by Hayato's pad to walk with him to their training grounds, picking Kazu up on the way. It was a routine of theirs—since they all lived conveniently close. Sensei Ryoichi had decided that they drop by each other's house to make sure none of us will tread off duty, or _'get lost on the road of life' _whatever that meant.—so it was basically nothing special.

Yue rung the doorbell, waited, knelt down and checked her sandals straps, straightened again, and smoothed out her new sleeveless salmon colored top, making sure it was tucked neatly under her white double-sided apron and in her navy spandex. Impatiently she tapped her foot and then rung the doorbell again.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally the doorknob churned in a fluid movement, where Hayato stepped out pointing to his water bottle. "I needed to refill it." He stated blankly.

Over the few weeks Yue had been able to learn more about Hayato's background, other than he had to relocated as a cabinet body of his endangered clan. She learned that he was a subtle and cultured individual, but didn't have such a keen desire of being free or spontaneous, and could be awfully arrogant and self-righteous at times somehow all while being insanely quiet and stoic.

Yue sighed lightly looking over the elegant boy's attire. He sported his fairly new Tanto in a holder that strapped onto his one strap deep purple vest that had the black and white Hozuki clan symbol on the back of it and underneath that a long sleeve black shirt, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows as usual, he wore his normal gray slacks with his sandy gray boot-sandals.

(_Hozuki: Demon/Chinese Lantern, Winter Cherry_)

Yue waited for the boy to lock up his apartment before starting back down the road, as usual they walked in their comfortable silence making idle chit chat now and then.

The Kunoichi reached into her bag pulling out a bag of orange slices. Gingerly, she handed one of the sticky sweet slices to Hayato, the boy blinked in response before the features of his face quivered upward ever so slightly as he took the slice.

"Oranges are my favorite too."

"No kidding." Yue chuckled as they slowed to a stop in front of the Medical Nin store runned by Kazu's family. Yue grinned mischievously as she watched her redheaded teammate be smothered in kisses from his mother.

"Mom! Stop it…" Kazu groaned.

"Alright, alright, just take care of yourself out there, oh! Good Morning Yue-chan!" Kazu's mother waved to Yue in her jolly fashion.

"Good morning Kataya-Sama!" Yue waved back loudly calling back to the sweet lady.

"Good morning Yue-chan, Hayato..." Kazu sighed somewhat humiliated as they crossed the forest to their training grounds.

"Did Sensei, give you any information about the mission today?" Yue asked.

"H-hai! He said it was a C-rank mission, and we'll be journeying to the Land Of Grass!"

Yue and Hayato nodded as Kazu continued straining to remember any other details, "Aaand…"

"We leave right after our normal training, so lets get started!" Sensei Ryoichi finished for him as he loomed over his group of 12 and 13 year olds placing a hand on Hayato and Kazu's shoulder.

"Hai!" They all grunted before submersing themselves in their usual training routines, out in the training field which was a large green meadow near the river on the outskirt of Konoha.

"Yue you first." Ryoichi said preparing himself into a defensive stance. Yue nodded as she walked across from her Sensei, and kicked off the spar with the first move.

Kazu watched in awe while he pulled at the grass he was sitting on, while Hayato watched next to him while leaning on the trunk of the only cherry blossom tree surrounding the meadow.

"Yue-chan is amazing at Taijutsu isn't she Hayato?" Kazu asked looking up to the quiet boy. Hayato blinked his eyes open and peered downward.

"Girls in Kirigakure knew better to pursue a life as a Shinobi." He answered flatly.

Kazu snapped his attention away from Yue who was swiftly kicking and jabbing all with a smile on her face, back to the smart-ass tween next to him.

"What!"

"She thinks she's better than us, well, me. The death and injuries of girls in this field _are_ the highest. She'll be one of them, she shouldn't be pursuing this life for _fun_." Hayato sighed.

"You don't know Yue like Konoha knows Yue." Kazu strained trying to keep his innocent composure.

"I have been taught enough from my heritage that girls should not fight." Hayato supplied to Kazu, who narrowed his eyes dangerously while Yue jogged back to the pair.

"Alright Hayato-senpai you're up! Let's see you top that!" Yue panted as she playfully punched Hayato in the arm.

"Oh, you're water bottle is empty.." Yue commented sliding Hayato's water bottle out from were it was strapped on his shoulder.

"I'll go fill them up!" Yue stated as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder and started towards the stream,

Hayato and Kazu watched as the girl bounded away , "That's all that you and her will be a use to me for no-" Hayato's words were cut short with a fist to the right side of his nose.

"I've had enough of your bull!" Kazu yelled.

"Fight. Me."

* * *

-Hayato-

(Present)

Kazu blinked at Yue's concerned stormy green eyes, before lowering her hands. "Nothing happen." He glared at a brooding Hayato for a split second which didn't go unnoticed by Yue.

Yue glanced between the two boys before marching over toward Hayato and grabbing him by the collar. "Well?" she started, resigned to the fact that she was not going to escape his aura of doom anytime soon. "Out with it."

Ryoichi sighed as he placed another flower chain he had braided on his own head and started walking;

Hayato raised an eyebrow and shrugged with a smirk, as if puzzled. Hayato shrugged off the girl's hold. "Oh don't be so clever, Hayato," she huffed.

"I don't have enough energy to tolerate one of your moods! Just say what you need to say and apologize to Kazu, so we can get on with this mission!" Yue rolled her eyes and started off after Kazu,

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes, Hayato a few feet behind her. He watches as Kazu pad next to her showing how he's been learning Medical-nin technique, and Yue's brown locks sway side to side in her ponytail in time with their movement.

Suddenly a large hand reached over his shoulder, and Hayato peered upward to face his Sensei.

"Don't underestimate your teammates Hayato. Take Kazu for an example."

"Hn." Hayato answered, with a stiff nod before adding in a grumble, "My heritages beliefs are my beliefs."

Ryoichi blinked at Hayato and then tilted his head upward to peer at the clouds. "I see…well… Yue may have different intentions for becoming a Kunoichi than she stated, other than just protecting her friends and for fun. Her file stated, her mother was killed six years ago on a solo mission. She feels guilt Hayato, the same thing you must feel being away from your family in Kirigakure."

Hayato swallowed as he glanced again at the cheerful girl who was offering Kazu an orange slice.

"Yue isn't just a kunoichi, she's…. unexpected and free... not boastful. Maybe you can learn something from her." Ryoichi smiled softly as he placed his flower chain on Hayato's white mop, before sauntering ahead.

Hayato reached up and grabbed the flower chain of wildflowers twirling the delicate stems between his newly callused fingers. Sensei was right, Yue wasn't boastful. She had found a solace in an unlikely place that made her feel free and act just as unexpectedly but also delicate.

She was simply their wildflower. Free. Delicate. And popping up in the most unexpected places.

* * *

_** Review, Favorite, and Follow! Also chapters will be uploaded every tuesday and thursday! Along with new Bios about the characters everyday :) And lastly I will be excepting OCs from readers that have favorited and followed, as supporting characters.**_

_**- Kendall-chan**_


	6. The Biographies

_**By popular demand I have asked to add biographies on each character in this series. I hope you enjoy them and get a clearer understanding about each character :) Also I'll be adding a new character each chapter/day! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Protagonist**

**Name**: Hayato Hozuki

**Status**: Genin

**Village**: Hidden Leaf/ Hidden Mist

**Clan(s)**: Hozuki Clan  
**Blood Type**: O  
**Birthday**: July 3rd  
**Exams Taken**: Academy  
**Teammates**: Yue Nakamura, Kazu Minami

**Mission Experience:**  
S: A: B: C: 2 D: 8

**Chakra Type**: Water/Normal  
**Ninjutsu Range**: Long Distance  
**Defensive or Offensive**: Offensive  
**Chakra Control**: Weak

**Weapons**: Tanto (Short chakra sword), Kunei, Shuriken, ect.

**Weapon Appearance**: A short sword with a pearl shaft rapped in bandage.

**Special Abilities**: Hayato as the youngest heir to the Hozuki clan, can liquify into water and has taken a liking into using weapons in his combats.

**Jutsu**:

_**Suika No Jutsu**_  
This Jutsu allows Hayato to totally transform his body into water. Maintaining this form requires that he keep constantly hydrated. In this form he can also draw upon and control nearby water by immersing himself amongst the liquid.

**_Gousuiwan No Jutsu_**

Gousuiwan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. Using his ability to transform his body into water, Hayato will reform his arm in a more muscular form.

_**Generic Summoning Jutsu**_

Used by the scroll attached on his calve, he is able to summon up his weapons.

_**Hahonryuu- Destruction Torrent**_

Hahonryuu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Water Element. To use this technique Hayato will generate water to use against his opponent.

**Appearance**:  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 5'1  
**Weight**: 85  
**Markings**: n/n  
**Birthmarks**:n/n  
**Scars**:n/n

**Hair Color**: Powdery white  
**Length**: Mid-Ear  
**Style**: Messy, a few pieces tucked into his headband.

**Eye Color**: Violet  
**Flecked**: Sapphire  
**Different Colors**: no

**Clothes**:

**Genin**:  
Black top with a purple vest and gray pants.

**Chunin**:  
gray untraditional style chinese fluid shirt with a high low hem, it buttoned up in a diagonal fashion, the buttons consisted of violet trimmings and he had the the sleeves rolled up above his elbows as usual, he wore his normal black slacks with his sandy gray boot-sandals.

**Family**:

**Mother**: Aiyomi Hozuki  
**Relationship**:Caring  
**Status**: Unknown

**Father**: Hitoshi Hozuki  
**Relationship**: Stern, Quiet  
**Status**:Unknown

**Personality**: Selfish and Narrowminded , Self-righteous,  
Arrogant. Impassive. Subtle. Charming. Bold. Smug. Conceited. Proud. Talented. Cocky. Slick. Charismatic. Haughty. Egotistical. Critical. Cultured. Diplomatic. Civilized. Pretentious. Sly. Engaging. Tantalizing. Gracious. Elegant. Cunning.

**Fears**:  
How they overcome: Unknown  
What they fear: Unknown

**People**:  
Friend(s): Ryoichi, Kazu, Yue  
Enemies): Chikunshi  
Rival(s): Ryota, Touka  
Crush(s): Unknown  
Acquaintance(s): Haruka

**Likes**:

**Food**: Yogurt, Jello  
**Color**: Mint  
**Animal**: Birds  
**Hobbies**: Swimming  
**Activities**: Swimming, Training, Meditating  
**Season**: Winter  
**Book**: The Art Of Meditation, History Of Kirigakure's clans  
**Climate**: Moist, Humid  
**Mission Type**: Short, Combat,  
**Nickname**: Hayato-senpai / yato-kun  
**Time of Day**: Sunset, Night  
**Day of Week**: Saturday  
**Month**: January, February  
**Flower**: Dandelions, Chamomile  
**Place**: The Meadow/ Beach  
**Song**:  
**Stone**: Emerald  
**Saying**: "My heritages beliefs are my beliefs."

**Dislikes**:  
**Food**: Dry, Spicy foods  
**Color**: Yellow  
**Animal**: Cats  
**Hobbies**: Running  
**Activities**: Hiking  
**Season**: Summer  
**Person**: Shinji, Eira, Dagashi  
**Book**:  
**Movie**:  
**Climate**: Dry/Warm  
**Mission Type**:  
**Nickname**: Hayato-senpai  
**Time of Day**: Afternoon/ Mid-day  
**Month**: July  
**Flower**: Calla Lilies  
**Place**: Desert  
**Stone**: Amber

* * *

**Name**: Yue Nakamura

**Status**: Genin

**Village**: Hidden Leaf

**Clan(s)**: N/n  
**Blood Type**: O  
**Birthday**: April 19th  
**Rank**: Genin  
**Exams Taken**: Academy  
**Teammates**: Kazu Minami, Hayato Hozuki

Mission Experience:  
S: A: B: C: 2 D: 8

**Chakra Type**: Normal/Wind  
**Ninjutsu Range**: Long Distance  
**Defensive or Offensive**: Offensive  
**Chakra Control**: Decent

**Weapons**: None

**Animal Summing**: Naoki  
**Species**: Cat  
**Appearance**: A large gray and white cat with droopy ears  
**Abilities**: Tsume Jinsoku No Jutsu  
**Personality**: Lazy, Arrogant, Witty. Takes a disliking to Hayato.

**Jutsu **

**Taijutsu/Ninjutsu (All Close Range)**

_**Jinsoku Entorii - Swift Entry**_  
Yue will throw a kunai to distract his targets attention, she will then use her flexibility and agility to quickly approach and attack her opponent from their blind side.

**_Daitoppa- Great Breakthrough_**  
After bringing her hand to his mouth, Yue will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**_Hana Chirimai - Flower Scattering Dance_**  
After forming the needed hand seals, Yue will create a spinning vortex of flower petals. This vortex can engulf her target to limit their vision and then slam them into nearby objects.

**_Tsume Jinsoku No Jutsu - Swift Claw Technique_**  
A technique allowing Yue to temporarily enhance the normal growth of her nails on both of her hands, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking.

**_Baitaru Sutoraiki - Vital Strike_**  
Yue uses this Taijutsu commonly during her combat, she will use a swift movement of kicks and jabs on her enemy's pressure points to disrupt the chakra flow in her enemies body.

**Appearance:**  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'0  
**Weight:** 70  
**Markings**: N/n  
**Birthmarks**: N/n  
**Scars**: N/n

**Hair Color**: Brown  
**Length:** A bit under the shoulder.  
**Style**: Pulled up into a ponytail with pieces to frame her face

**Eye Color**: Gray/green  
**Flecked**: Deep green  
**Different Colors**: No

**Clothes**:  
**Top**: A sleeveless zip up salmon colored shirt

**Bottom**: A light, waist-high white apron, that has a high-low hem ending just above the knee. Under her skirt apron she wears navy blue spandex leggings.

**Accesories**: a navy blue cloth tied into a floppy bow around the small of her waist, which holds her ninja supplies.

**Fishnets**: none  
**Bandages**: Around her hands

**Family:**

**Mother**: Toya  
**Relationship**: Unknown  
**Status**: Deceased, killed during S-rank mission

**Brother**: Mako  
**Relationship**: Brother- sisterly love  
Fights, etc. Chunin.

**Father**: Daito  
**Relationship**: Overprotective, Kind, Quiet  
**Status**: Alive

**Personality**: Observant, Artistic, Soft-hearted, Witty, Weak- willed, Analytical, Polite, Perceptive,

**Fears**: Being alone, not being able to protect her loved ones.

**People**:  
**Friend(s)**: Hayato, Kazu, Ryoichi, Eira, Akemi  
**Enemies(s)**: The Chikunshi  
**Rival(s)**: Teammates, Eira, Akemi  
**Crush(s)**: Unknown  
**Acquaintance(s)**: Haruka

**Likes**:  
**Food**: Miso Soup W/ Rice  
**Color: **Green  
**Animal:** Cats  
**Hobbies: **Painting, Reading, Crossword puzzles,  
**Activities:** Arranging Boquets  
**Season:**Spring  
**Person**: Kazu and Hayato  
**Mission Type: **Local, Traveling  
**Time of Day**: Sunset/ Sunrise  
**Day of Week: **Saturday/Friday  
**Month**: April  
**Flower**: Plumeria - (Japanese Lanterns)  
**Place**: Open Field behind the training grounds or the beach  
**Song**:  
**Stone**: Sapphire  
**Saying**: "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." - to Kazu  
**Catchphrase**: "Eh?!" or "NANI!" (Nani: What?!)

Dislikes:  
Food: Ramen  
Color: Yellow  
Animal: Dogs  
Activities: Waking up early  
Season: Fall  
Book: Icha-icha series  
Movie: Icha-icha movies  
Mission Type: Something involving her to wake up early  
Time of Day: Morning  
Day of Week: Mondays  
Month: November  
Flower: Roses  
Song:  
Stone: Ruby

* * *

Name: Kazu Minami

Status: Genin

Village: Hidden Leaf

Clan(s): n/n  
Blood Type: C  
Birthday: February 1st  
Rank: Genin  
Exams Taken: Chunin  
Teammates: Yui, Hayato

Mission Experience:  
S: A: B: C: 2 D: 8

Chakra Type: Normal/Earth  
Ninjutsu Range: Short  
Defensive or Offensive: Mainly Defensive  
Chakra Control: Good

Weapons: Kunei/ Shuriken

Jutsu:

**Healing Technique**

Kazu gathers healing chakra into a white ball and moves it over injured areas.

**Appearance**:  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'0  
Weight: 80  
Markings: A rectangular black mark on each cheek  
Birthmarks: n/n  
Scars: n/n

Hair Color: Red  
Length: Short  
Style: Neat and styled in place.  
Accesories: n/n

Eye Color: Brown  
Flecked: Gold  
Different Colors: No

Clothes:  
top: Pale green top with sleeves that become a lot looser around the wrists.  
bottom: Baggy gray pants with pockets for Medical-nin supplies.  
hat: n/n  
accesories: n/n  
fishnets: n/n  
bandages: Wrapped around his ankles.

Family:

Mother: Kataya  
Relationship: Loving, Overprotective of her son  
Status: Alive - Runs Konaha's Medicine-Nin Supply Store

Father: Maji  
Relationship: Cold, Hidden Disappointment of his son's lack of skill.  
Status: Alive

Personality: Gentle, Goofy, Friendly, Fearful, Naive, Unhelpful.

Fears: Killing someone, hurting someone by accident, mistakes.  
How they overcome: Whenever a loved one is in truely great danger or someone has majorly upset him.

What they fear: They fear they lose someone or be looked down at.

People:  
Friend(s): Yui, Hayato, Jiro, Yajuu, Akemi  
Enemies): The Chikunshi  
Rival(s): Hayato  
Crush(s): Yui  
Dislikes: Touka  
Acquaintance(s): Hayato, Haruka

Likes:  
Food: Bento Boxes  
Color: Blue  
Animal: Elephants  
Hobbies: Helping his mother out at the shop on off days, along with cooking.  
Season: Fall  
Person: Helping Yui at her Family's Flower Shop.  
Book:  
Movie: Icha-Icha Violence  
Climate:  
Mission Type:  
Nickname: Keshi-kun - from Yui because she thinks he is gentle and delicate like a poppy flower.  
Time of Day: Lunch time  
Day of Week: Saturday  
Month: November  
Flower: Keshi (Poppy)  
Place: Nakamura-Samas Flower Shop.  
Song:  
Saying:

Dislikes:  
Food: Strawberry Pocky  
Color: White  
Animal: Hawks  
Activities: Training/ Missions  
Person: Hayato (at times)  
Mission Type: Any involving fighting  
Nickname: Keshi-bo from Sensei or Hayato  
Time of Day: Midnight  
Day of Week: Monday


End file.
